Last week, Daniel and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. Daniel sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 93.47 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 62.53 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Daniel in seconds?
To find how much faster Emily was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Emily was 30.94 seconds faster than Daniel.